turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Colleton
Anne Colleton (1886-1941) was a prosperous planter in South Carolina during the Great War who was also a stout Whig Party supporter. She was very attractive and was known to use her beauty to her advantage. Her plantation was called Marshlands and it had run in her family for many years. She had two younger brothers, Jacob and Tom. Both joined the CS Army after the Great War broke out and they both used their high social status to gain high ranks in the army. However as the war progressed, Jacob was nearly crippled because of a US gas attack. At this time she also met the CS navy man Roger Kimball, who eventually became her lover. She was in a Charleston hotel with Kimball when the Red Rebellion broke out. Unbeknownst to her, several of her workers were Socialists and they had killed Jacob and burned down Marshlands. Despite her power Anne was not able to get to Marshlands immediately because of the active rebels in the area, but when she found out about what had happened at Marshlands she vowed revenge on the Reds who had done it. She remained prominent despite her misfortunes and she was even able to get the plantation running again while she lived in an old slave cabin. But Anne's enemies still hid out in the woods near her plantation and they tried to kill her by burning down her cabin. She was lucky enough to have been in the outhouse at the time and she escaped any injury. After that she didn't restart the plantation and she lived in an apartment in the town of St. Matthews, which had been nearby Marshlands. She wished to hunt down the remaining Reds, but the CSA couldn't spare the troops until after the war was over. Before the war ended, Anne was able to find some militia troops to help her, but she wasn't able fight off all of them. At the end of the war her brother Tom recruited veterans to finish the job. Tom and his men were able to drive out the last of the Reds easily. After the war was over Anne, still seething over the rebellion joined the rising Freedom Party. She helped gather funds for the party and she was in the inner circle of the party until 1922, when President Wade Hampton V was assassinated during a Whig rally. She ended her relationship with Kimball soon after, due to his continued support of the Freedom Party. After that Anne rejoined the Whig Party, but she was considered a radical in the party and was cast as an outsider. She was able to come out of the stock market crash of 1929 with most of her money and also began a relationship with Clarence Potter. The relationship was shortlived however because she rejoined the Freedom Party. Once Jake Featherston became President she was sent to France to assure their place as an ally. This mission was successful and after that she was sent to do various jobs for the President, including attempting to put Huey Long, the dictatorial governor of Louisiana, back in place along with the rest of the CSA. She also renewed her relationship with Potter after he joined the CS Army. Anne was killed during the retaliatory bombing of Charleston by the USS Remembrance while attending a speech by Congressman Strom Thurmond in the early days of the war. Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne Colleton, Anne